


Keysword

by pvtcaboose



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, M/M, and i wrote this in like 5 minutes but im Trying My Bsst, im sorry ive had this idea in my head for days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvtcaboose/pseuds/pvtcaboose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kimball, where's Tucker?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keysword

"Kimball, where's Tucker?" Washington leaned on the doorframe to the war room.

Kimball looked up from the papers she was sorting. "He went on a scouting mission with his team a little over an hour ago. Why?" She handed a stack of papers to a passing soldier and murmured something to him, something about giving the papers to Grey.

"Oh." Wash patted the sides of his thighs. "It's just, uh, he left his.. sword in his room, and I didn't know if-"

Suddenly the sword activated, blue and pulsing, right in Washington's hand. It took him a minute to register what just happened - when it hit him, he could only cover his mouth as to not puke everywhere. He immediately dropped the sword, the blue light flickering out before the handle hit the floor.

"Agent Washington?" Kimball walked over to him, brows furrowed. "Are you okay?"

All Wash could do was shake his head. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes and he couldn't stop them if he wanted to - they were already streaming down his cheeks.

"Private, go get Dr. Grey," Kimball said to a soldier as she held onto Wash's shoulder. " _Now_."

"Agent Washington, please, what happened?" She tried again.

Wash's breath hitched as he wiped his face with the back of his hand. "Tucker's dead."

**Author's Note:**

> or, something even worse: wash doesnt actually know the rules of the sword, and is on his way to put it back when the reds and blues are like "yo what are u doin with tuckers sword??" and he activates it and says "oh i just found it im going to put it back" and they kinda... are in shock.. and when they finally tell wash what that means its even Worse for him lol i love that Sweet Angst™


End file.
